smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story/Part 7
"Uggh...now that part is really creepy," Smurfette said, recoiling at the mention of this part of the story. "What a disgusting old lech, to be smurfing after Smurfette for someone Papa Smurf's age...no offense, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "None taken, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "It also makes me concerned for Smurfette in the story that's being told of us." "I wouldn't envy the lass for the position she's been smurfed in, I tell you," Duncan said. "So how did the Smurfs manage to escape their captivity in order to find this duplicate of Papa Smurf's laboratory?" Empath asked. "Papa Smurf, Hefty, and Jokey waited until nightfall when every Smurf, both the greys and the whites, were asleep," Narrator answered. "It was then that Hefty smurfed a rope that went over the main gate. Of course, in order to get the rope, Jokey had to smurf some volunteers for the materials at hand..." "And that meant a few Smurfs had to smurf without pants," Handy guessed while letting out a chuckle. "Now that part I really like." "What I want to know is whose idea was it that I, Brainy Smurf, had to be one of the Smurfs to suffer in the cold of the night without any pants on," Brainy demanded. "You can't blame anyone but the writers of the story for it, my good Brainy," Tapper said. "But it was a brave sacrifice of your dignity nonetheless." "So Papa Smurf, Hefty, and Jokey smurf over the gate and smurfed out the guard who was smurfing near it," Greedy said. "What happens next?" "The three Smurfs had to disguise themselves so that the Gray Smurfs wouldn't recognize them as anything but themselves, so they smurfed dust upon their clothes to make them appear darker," Narrator answered. "Then they smurfed on their way to find the laboratory before dawn." As Narrator continued the story, the Smurfs watched Papa Smurf, Jokey, and Hefty quietly sneak their way through the village, heading for where the Gray Smurf said the laboratory would be located. And then they noticed it: an abandoned house that was left standing all by itself. There was only one way to find out. Papa Smurf opened the door to the house, and sure enough, it looked like a laboratory...or rather, that it was a laboratory. Everything in it was in total disarray, as if a tornado had gone through the inside of the laboratory. "Why would this Great Leader have a laboratory smurfed up like this, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "I don't know, Hefty," Papa Smurf answered. "It must be that he really doesn't care about studying and using magic. Anyway, we shouldn't waste any time in here. That spellbook is hard to find, so smurf me all the books that you see in here, and whatever you do, be very quiet." "How are you going to work in all this mess, Papa Smurf?" Jokey asked. "We'll figure it out, Jokey," Papa Smurf said. "At the very least, I can find all the ingredients that we need for the formula." And as Papa Smurf gathered the ingredients together, he heard something collapse. It was Jokey who was trying to pull a book out of a pile of rubble. "For Smurf's sake, Jokey, I've told you to be very quiet," Papa Smurf scolded in a whisper. "We don't want the patrols to come smurfing after us." "I'm sorry, Papa Smurf," Jokey said. Then Papa Smurf noticed a book that landed on Jokey's head. He pulled it off and read briefly through its contents. "Here it is! Good work, Jokey...we've found the spellbook. We have no time to waste. Let's get smurfing on the preparation as soon as possible." "I'll smurf up a table for you, Papa Smurf, and whatever else you need," Hefty said. ----- And so as the night passed, Hefty and Jokey fell asleep as Papa Smurf was busy working on the magic formula. After several hours, Hefty opened his eyes at the moment Papa Smurf said, "It is complete. By the light of dawn, it should be ready." Hefty peeked out through a window. "Papa Smurf, the dawn is starting to smurf." "Then we need to smurf back to camp as soon as possible," Papa Smurf said. Hefty tapped on Jokey's shoulder to get him to awaken before they followed the village leader, who was carrying a vial of the magic formula, back to camp. Along the way, though, they were stopped by a few Gray Smurfs carrying spears. "Halt! Who smurfs there?" one of them demanded. "Remember, my little Smurfs, grit your teeth and act as they smurf," Papa Smurf whispered to Hefty and Jokey. He then turned to face the Gray Smurfs. "Who are you to smurf such a question from me?" "Oh, it is you, Great Leader," one of the Gray Smurfs said. "I didn't recognize you. May I know your business at this time of night?" "I'm just smurfing a tour of inspection, to make sure you're all smurfing your jobs around here," Papa Smurf said. "We don't want those Smurfs we captured to escape from us now, do we?" "Of course not," another Gray Smurf said. "Do you have any orders for us?" "Just carry on, as you were," Papa Smurf said. The Gray Smurfs stepped aside and allowed Papa Smurf, Hefty, and Jokey to pass right by. "You silly cow," Jokey muttered to one of the Gray Smurfs. The Gray Smurf recognized who it was that said that. "ALERT! THEY ARE INTRUDERS! THEY ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE! SMURF THEM!" "Nice going, Jokey," Hefty said. "Hey, sometimes the urge to joke is just too strong for me," Jokey said. The Gray Smurfs quickly put down Hefty and Jokey as they tried to fight their way out, then herded them and Papa Smurf to the house of the Great Leader. Papa Smurf hid the vial under his hat when the Gray Smurfs weren't looking. "Great Leader, we found these Smurfs outside the camp," one of the Gray Smurfs announced. "They were probably trying to find a way of escape." "So they were," the Great Leader said as he stepped outside his house to look at Papa Smurf. "You do not give up so easily, do you? Well, you'll get to see what kind of Smurf I really am...as will all your little Smurfs. Smurf them all to the square as soon as possible...and bring Smurfette to me as well. There's a little announcement that I would like to make that they should hear." ----- And soon, all the white Smurfs were gathered by the Gray Smurfs at the speaking mushroom in the village where the Great Leader has an announcement to make. The white Smurfs noticed that Smurfette was standing beside the Great Leader, looking very unhappy. Both Hefty and Jokey were chained to tall poles that were sticking up from the ground, unable to move very far. "It is time that I smurfed an example to you all because you have exhausted my patience," the Great Leader said. "You persist in listening to the bad advice of your Papa Smurf. Therefore, not only will you Smurfs be deprived of any food, but also two of your Smurfs shall be smurfed with ten lashes each. However, in the interest of smurfing mercy, I am willing to forgo this punishment if Smurfette will do the honors of smurfing this announcement." The Gray Smurf guarding Smurfette poked her gently with the spear in order to get her to speak. "I smurf this with a heavy heart, but I am going to marry the Great Leader and will become the Great Matron. In exchange, he promises that he will smurf you all with dignity and respect." This made her fellow Smurfs gasp. "You're going to marry the Great Leader?" "Smurfette, don't do this," Amore said. "He doesn't love you like I love you." "We'll smurf the punishment, but we won't let you marry him," Hefty said. "I'm sorry, Hefty," Smurfette said with a tear in her eye. "This is my decision, and I don't want to risk losing any of you." "Papa Smurf, please smurf something," one of the white Smurfs pleaded. "You can't let Smurfette marry the Great Leader." "Don't worry, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "These Gray Smurfs aren't even real Smurfs at all. So just hold on...they will soon be gone." "Not real?" one of the Gray Smurfs holding a whip said. "Let's smurf if you think that this is not real." He struck Hefty in the back with a whip lash, making him yelp in pain. The Great Leader laughed. "I hope after this, you'll understand that we're not smurfing anywhere. Let the punishment begin." "I thought you were going to foresmurf the punishment if I was willing to become the Great Matron alongside you, Great Leader," Smurfette said, not pleased with the turn of events. "You don't have any choice in the matter, sweetheart," the Great Leader sneered. "You and all your fellow Smurfs belong to me, and I will do with you as I wish." "Well, if that's the way you want to smurf it, you can smurf me along with my fellow Smurfs, because I won't marry you," Smurfette said. "You undeserving little tramp," the Great Leader scolded. "I smurfed you the offer of the greatest honor you could smurf, and now you smurf it back in my face? I'll make you wish you haven't been smurfed into this world." It was during this squabble that the Great Leader's attention was diverted away from Papa Smurf, as he reached under his hat and pulled out the vial. Unfortunately, his actions didn't go completely unnoticed. "Watch out!" Gray Brainy shouted. "The old Smurf's got something smurfed in his hat." "Quick, get that vial away from him, and don't let him open it," the Great Leader ordered. As the Gray Smurfs closed in on Papa Smurf, he found out that he couldn't open the vial. He then tossed it toward his little Smurfs, saying, "Here! Smurf this vial and open it quick, or else we've lost!" "Don't any of you Smurfs move," another Gray Smurf said, as he and some others kept the white Smurfs from moving by aiming their spears at them. Gray Brainy caught the vial. "Too late, Smurfs! I have the vial now!" he said, laughing. "Good work," the Great Leader said as he hopped down from the speaking mushroom. "Now smurf it to me and don't open it. Who knows what kind of deviltry they plan to smurf with it?" Gray Brainy quickly rushed toward the Great Leader carrying the vial, seemingly proud of himself for having saved the village, when Jokey stuck his leg out to make Gray Brainy trip and fall. "Smurf a nice trip, courtesy of Jokey Smurf," he said, laughing. The vial fell out of Gray Brainy's hands and shattered on the ground, and from it a great whirlwind formed and covered the entire village. "Curses! The vial is broken!" the Great Leader muttered. The white Smurfs watched as the Gray Smurfs and their entire village started to fade in and out of existence, until finally they were all gone. The chains that the Smurfs were held in also disappeared. The Smurfs that were left standing in an empty clearing were now wondering what was going on. "It's all right, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "There's nothing to fear, because it's all over now." "Where did those Gray Smurfs go, Papa Smurf?" one of the Smurfs asked. "Were they even really here?" "I'll explain everything on our way back to the village," Papa Smurf said. Smurf to Part 8 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Hundred Smurfs Of Grey chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles